


Slow Dancing

by Alcemistnv



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 04:30:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3636786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alcemistnv/pseuds/Alcemistnv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi and Suga have discovered they enjoy slow dancing. Just a quick fluff fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow Dancing

Sugawara was cleaning the dishes when he noticed that it was raining outside. The window above the sink slowly became splattered with raindrops as the wind blew stronger. The tree across the yard shook as the wind passed through its branches, causing leaves to fly off. Rain was in the forecast, but Suga hoped it would go away soon. Autumn weather always was his favorite, there was something satisfying with how the air would feel after every storm, but with the rain came puddles and mud. His house was a bit further down the hill, so it wasn’t uncommon for him to get flooding in his backyard or even in by his front door.  
Suga stopped the water and reached out to grab a towel to dry his hands, but he was suddenly lifted up, his feet literally swept off the ground. “Ah!” He shouted out in surprise at his body losing contact with the ground. Strong arms tightened around him securely and Suga felt his heart beat quickening.  
“Hello there my dear,” Daichi whispered, nestling his nose against Suga’s. “Smells wonderful in here, and I wonder if it’s what’s in the oven, or if it’s you.” They giggled at each other as Daichi lowered Suga to the ground, their foreheads still touching. “I was wondering where you ran off to. I woke up and the bed was empty.” Daichi gave a pout, but Suga flashed a large smile.  
“I baked cookies for us!” Suga skipped over to the oven and turned on the light so that Daichi could see them baking. “Mom said that she bought baking stuff but didn’t know when she’d make stuff, so I decided to do so.” Sugawara’s parents were both gone for the weekend, and so Daichi and Suga spent the time relaxing with each other. They stood in silence for a bit of time, Suga awkwardly trying to continue cleaning.  
“I have an idea,” Daichi suddenly spoke, turning around to run back up to the bedroom. Suga shrugged and continued to put things away. A few minutes later, Daichi returned with his ipod in his hand. Suga was confused only momentarily before he realized what was going on. Daichi put the device into a radio, and Jazz music began to play from it, a song that the two of them used to listen to often.  
He patted the flour off of his clothes and immediately after, his hands were grabbed and he was pulled forward. His chest made contact with Daichi’s, and another smile graced his face. Being only an inch shorter had its perks: he was able to effortlessly gaze into Daichi’s eyes as they slowly danced around the kitchen. They moved around, avoiding the trashcan, stepping over the hand towel that had fallen onto the floor, and then they eventually made their way into the living room.  
Suga couldn’t remember the last time when the two of them just glided across the carpet like that. And they did exactly that- glide. They had their rough patches when they first started this habit, but they eventually perfected it within days. Daichi had brought the idea up one day; he had randomly grabbed Suga and started swaying with him. Suga suggested that they’d learn how to dance, just for fun, and Daichi agreed with every ounce of his being. Never in his life did he think that he’d be slow dancing with the beautiful Sugawara Koushi, let alone the fact that he was able to call said man his boyfriend.  
They continued dancing, with their heads touching and a smile on both of their faces. When the song ended, Daichi kissed Suga’s forehead. “We should go check on those cookies,” he continued to place light kisses on the face of the other.  
“I will once you stop kissing me,” Suga giggled as Daichi pouted in response. He gently pulled out of the embrace and went into the kitchen, humming as he took the cookies out of the oven.  
“Suga,” Daichi spoke as he watched Suga continue to clean. “Do you love me?”  
There wasn’t a moment of hesitation, Suga simply turned around, a large smile on his face. “I do.”

Years later, Suga and Daichi found themselves dancing again to the same song. Daichi had grown out a bit more so his hands enveloped Suga’s as they whirled around, smiles gracing their faces as per usual. Lights were focused on them as they moved about, but they paid it no mind. They were in their own little world, a world where the only thing they could see was the other.  
Once the song ended, there was an applause, to which neither Suga or Daichi responded. Instead, Daichi leaned over and adjusted bowtie that was around the other’s neck. “We must not have the groom’s bowtie looking like that,” he chuckled.  
Suga laughed in response and kissed Daichi’s forehead, grateful once again for their lack in height difference. “Well, we can’t have the groom looking all adorable, but here you are.” They held hands as they returned to their table, acknowledging the comments the people around them made. There were hugs and tears from friends and family, but Suga and Daichi clung onto each other with happiness and utter joy.  
They sat down at their table, waiting for it to be time for dinner and then cake. Suga was already prepared to grab a whole slice and shove it in Daichi’s face, but he was prepared for the receiver to do the same. “Suga,” Daichi looked up, watching Suga as he adjusted his bowtie. “Do you love me?”  
Suga looked at him, flashing his usual smile once more. “I do, and forever will.”

The two newlyweds leaned their foreheads together again, nothing but happiness exuding from them as their wedding continued on to be as perfect as they were.


End file.
